Soul Sisters: AU
by MSBlackmon
Summary: Sisters Cecelia and Nora couldn't be more different. Cecelia is shy, sweet and Unnoticed while Nora is mean, loud and very popular. But when a new group of teens arrive at their highschool, the popularity totem pole is thrown into disarray. What will happen to the girls? Will the come together, or fall further apart?. Yeah, that sounds lame I suck at summaries. RatedT for safety.
1. Chapter 1

**_Hello :) I just wanted to say this, I am testing out my OC's, if this goes well, I will make a MU story to follow! The MU names are;_**

 ** _Cecelia ( Cel): Celeste ( OC)_**

 ** _Nora : Nova ( OC)_**

 ** _Kori: Starfire_**

 ** _Rachell: Raven_**

 ** _Victor ( Vic ) : Cyborg_**

 ** _Garfield (Gar) : Beast Boy_**

 ** _Richard ( Dick) : Robin_**

 ** _I may add others, Jink, KF, etc, nut that seems like way too much work. Anyway, enjoy._**

 ** _I Don't Own Teen Titans_**

 **Cecelia's Point of view**

' I could ask Nora to help me' I thought, staring at myself in the mirror. My light blue hair had the most annoying waves in them ( Straight hair was in fashion, because Nora had impeccably straight locks) and my glasses stood in front of my dark blue eyes,( Nora had light eyes, so...). My petite body was covered by a way too big black sweater that ended just above my knees and stooped at my mid palms. I also wore a silver skirt that barely showed under my sweater.

A loud noise rippled through the house, alerting me that Nora was up and not happy about it. ' Or I could just put in contacts and call it a day.' I chose the latter and put the clear screens in my eyes, allowing people to see that my eyes were larger than most, probably a defect. I chose to put my hair into loose ponytails before gabbing my blue messenger bag and walking quietly out of my shabby room, the only reason I had the mirror in it was because Nora thought a vanity would better suit her. The room was originally a laundry room.

" It's kinda like Harry Potter." I thought aloud. I tip toed to the kitchen area, looks like Nora's parents aren't home. When I was first brought to there house I tried calling them Mommy and Daddy, but I was struck before I could call them that again. I touched my cheek, vividly remembering the first time I was hit, my light tan skin bruising easily from the rough contact.

" Eugh! Seriously? Why do you always wear such loose clothing? I bet if you straightened your hair and showed off your body more, you might actually have some friends." Nora sneered, entering the kitchen and sitting at the table. I set my bag down and took in my ' sister'. Anyone could see we weren't related. She had hair as black as tar and as straight as corn silk, she had shaved all but her long bangs, showing off the multiple ear, nose and eyebrow piercings she Hispanic skin made me look like a ghost, not to mention she was considerably taller than me. She wore ruby red lipstick and multiple layers of dark makeup that clashed beautifully with her light hazel eyes, her pink crop top and blue jean shorts showed off her beautiful body.

" Hello, Nova. Would you like me to make you breakfast?" I said quietly, refusing to look her in the eye as I used her old nick name. She snorted.

" Eww, no way. And Nova?Geez. I can't believe you still use that stupid nick name. I was wrong, no matter what, you'll never have any friends." Her hurtful words cut into me like a knife. You would think after all this time that the words would stop hurting, nope. I sighed softly and picked up my bag before sliding on my shoes.

" Then have a nice day, Nora." I slipped out of the door, shuddering as the cold air hit me. I always went to school way before Nora, I had to practice all the time, or else I wasn't going anywhere in life. I walked down the steps and turned on the street, beginning the 12 mile walk to my school; Jump High, I know the name is hilarious. You may be wondering why I walk 12 miles to get to school, well Nora had a car and I didn't, she never offered me a ride, so I never got one. I also don't have any friends to drive me. Yep, my life isn't perfect, being forced out of your country as a toddler, having to come to the USA only to be abandoned and dropped into the abusive house of a foster family that was in it for the money. Sounds like a TV drama. I turned down an alley way, instinctively gripping my bag closer to me as I walked through the dirty place. Nora had once said I never had to worry about anything happening to me, she said she would be there to protect me. I sighed for the umpteenth time that morning.

" What happened to you Nova? What happened to my life preserver?" I asked, louder than normal. I reached the edge of the alley and turned, facing my school. ' The walk seemed rather short today' I thought to myself, approaching the school and taking a deep breath before clasping my cold, numb hands around the handle and opening the door, being greeted by a warm waft of air. I stepped quietly into the empty halls, holding on to my bag until my knuckles turned white. I always felt so scared walking in here, even though it was 2 hours before anyone showed up. My shoes squeaked slightly as I walked quickly towards the music room on the other side of the building. The office people were already there, so I wasn't breaking and entering, but it still felt like I had to hide from anyone here, but the only other people in the building were on the top floor since the teachers didn't come for a while. I breathed a sigh of relief as I neared the music room, opening the door and slipping inside the empty room.

" Home sweet home." I said happily, placing my bag on the piano and sitting at the bench. No one ever used this room anymore, so I never needed to clean up my sheet music. I flipped to the first page and began, my soft fingers twisting delicately as I played a song I already knew by heart. A specific note rang through the air and I opened my mouth, beginning the lyrics of a song about escaping life early.

As the music played I was transported. No longer was I in an elite school living a dingy life, I was on a stage, the audience blurred out from the blinding lights directed at me. I was no longer in reality, I was in my sanctuary.

 **I liked that. Anyway, that was a sneak peak into the life of Cecelia's life. Don't worry, the Titan's will be here soon! I am being picky today, so the review goal will be, um, well, first chapter so : 1 . Wow, I'm a softy! C~YA!**

 **REVIEW GOAL :1**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heloo! It took me forever to update because my sister was in the computer room all day filming stuff for her YouTube channel. Anyway, hope you enjoy. BTW thanks blackflowers636 for being the first and only person to review.**

 **I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS, obviously**

The crowded hallways, filled with students all talking to their friends. The gross dark yellow colored lockers swinging open before being slammed closed. Everyone was talking today. I smiled lightly, it was so nice, everyone was happy today. Who cares if I don't have anyone to make happy, it's so nice seeing everyone together. I stopped at the door to my science/ technology class. I opened the door and walked quickly towards the back of the classroom.

I was the only one in my seat, everyone else was standing and chatting away, because the teacher hadn't shown up yet. She never showed up on time. I opened my bag and rummaged through it until I found a little packet. The sheet music on my desk was filled with little notes ' Play B flat to harmonize' ' Make sure to crescendo as smoothly as possible'. It was a small composition I had been working on, I took out a pen and began reading the notes, fixing errors where they were found. I didn't even notice the teacher walk in, or her walking over to my desk.

" Ahem." Miss Carline cleared her throat, demanding my attention. My head snapped up, cheeks turning bright red when I noticed the whole class staring.

" I-I'm terribly sorry, Miss." I said quietly. She stood with her arms crossed.

" The principal has asked you to show around a handful of new students." She said in a snide voice. " Please gather your stuff and report to her office immediately." I quickly gathered my stuff and shoved it in my bag, walking as quickly as possible to get away from the jealous glares of the students. I walked through the empty halls, my light footsteps making no sound against the tile floor.

Why was I being assigned to the new students? I was chronically shy and people really didn't like me. The principal must be insane. I down the stairs and was confronted with the main office. The secretary looked up briefly from her computer before waving me through.

" Ms. Thurde was been expecting you." She said, returning to her work. I smoothed my clothes and tucked my bags behind my ear. I walked to the door and knocked gently three times.

" Come in" A sweet voice called from the other side. I took a deep breath and opened the principal's door.

I stared at the ground while entering, too nervous to look up.

" Ahh, Cel, darling. I was waiting for you." Ms. Thurde sang. I looked up, the large woman was practically laying on her desk, facing 5 kids sitting on chairs. One boy with black hair and sunglasses was talking to a beautiful girl with ruby red hair and green eyes. A tan skinned boy with green hair was goofing off with a handsome boy with dark skin and brown eyes. A petite girl with pale skin, dark, almost purple hair and violet eyes was reading a hadn't seemed to notice me yet.

" Children! The time has come for introductions!" Ms. Thurde said happily. The ' children' all stopped what they were doing, turning to look at me. I blushed again, looking down to escape their eyes. " Stand up, come on now!" The kids stood up, slightly confused at her actions. Ms. Thurde used to be a kindergarten teacher, it really showed some times.

" Okay, this is Dick Grayson," She said, pointing towards the boy with sunglasses." this is Kori Anders" the ruby haired girl smiled happily. " This is Garfield Logan." The green haired boy waved a little. " Victor stone" the handsome boy nodded. " And finally, Rachell Roth." The purple girl looked like she had better places to be. " And this, is Cecelia Delta. She gestured towards me, my cheeks reddening yet again at the sound of my name, it was rarely heard.

" So, Cecelia, these are their classes." She handed me a few sheets of paper. " Show them where each of their classrooms are, then show them the gym, lunchroom, music room and such." I nodded, skimming over the sheets. " Eat lunch with them, answer their questions, let them know the school." She opened the door and ushered the kids through it. " And, Cecelia, try to be friendly." Her words caused me to walk out the room as quickly as possible.

" U-umm, well, follow me, I guess." I pulled on my sweater, trying to lose my nervousness. Garfield groaned and handed the laughing Victor and dollar bill.

" I told you she speaks!" He said loudly. I froze a little at the implication.

" Of course she speaks dim wit." Rachell hissed. I began walking towards the stairwell.

" All our grade's classes are on the next floor." I said. It wasn't as hard as it usually was to talk to them. " Except, one of Kori's classes...art." I looked at the paper, walking towards the art room. I could hear them following me.

" Oh, friend, please do the waiting up." The formally mentioned girl called. I stopped and turned. What was happening now? Dick was wrestling his sunglasses from Garfield, exposing piercing blue eyes.

" If we keep up this pace we won't finish the tour until next week." I said quietly.

Rachell entered my field of vision. " What do you think they're trying to do. You need to show some authority, yell at them to keep up."

I smiled slightly. " This is the first time I've talked to somebody other than family and teachers in the past month. I don't think I can yell quite yet."

" Then let me do it." She offered. " Gar, if you don't give him his glasses and follow us right now, I will switch out your tofu for chunks of beef!" The speed in which Dick got his glasses back was incredible. He was in front of Rachell with puppy dog eyes.

" Come on, Rae. You wouldn't really do something like that would you?"

" For the last time, my name is not Rae."

" Oooh! Trouble in paradise?" Victor went red in the face , but Rachell just rolled her eyes.

" He wishes." She muttered dryly.

" AS much as I hate to interrupt this, we really must be getting back to the tour." I said, slightly louder than normal.

" of course, hopefully this time Gar won't cause a delay." Richard chimed in. His arm was around Kori in a protective way.

" Follow me."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

" So that covers all the core classes." I said. I was able to talk to them easily, almost as if I wasn't shy at all. " Just in time for lunch. The lunch room is over there, you shouldn't have trouble getting food." I pointed towards a large set of double doors. " Let's meet here after the bell rings so I can show you the rest of the school."

The group nodded and I turned around, gripping my bag tightly. I checked to make sure the coast was clear before rushing to the music room. I opened the door and sighed, it was a good thing nobody ever went in here. I choose to play the violin they had there instead of the piano, my piano playing was already good. I picked it up and began playing a tune on the music stand. The rhythm changed slightly, cuing the vocals. The song Shatter me filled the room. I smiled at how effortlessly I played the difficult piece.

The last note was played before the room went back to a short lived silence.

" I didn't know you could do that." My heart stopped as I turned to face Victor.

" Why were you listening?" I choked out, this was so embarrassing, my cheeks were flaming and I was a mess, but Victor was smiling.

" Because you sounded good." My heart leaped in my chest.

" I'm much better at piano."

" You must be the world's best then." I blushed even more.

" Well, I can't suck at everything I guess." I smiled sheepishly.

His response was cut off by the bell.

" I guess we should get going now." I said, shoving my music in the bag.

" Yeah , I guess we should."

 **Blech. That chapter was super cruddy. Well, there are the Titans. I am really bad at writing chapters with more than a few people in them** **. Just so you know, This is AU so the characters are going to be OOC galore. I actually don't care how many reviews I get, I'll just update when I can, but I'm not gonna lie, reviews make me really happy, so I'm probably going to be motivated by them. anyway, C~YA**


End file.
